board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Morrigan Aensland's Contest History
Who is Morrigan? Morrigan Aensland, heir of the Aensland clan in the Makai universe and adoptive daughter of the Makai King Belial Aensland. Morrigan made her debut in 1994 in the game Darkstalkers, a 2 player fighter that was like Street Fighter 2. It was the first game to have the anime-ish sprite Capcom uses in most of their fighters and introduced many new gameplay elements that molded fighters today like air blocking, chain combos, EX Special Moves and air dashing. Darkstalkers however had clumsy controls and cheap AI making the game unpopular. The remake Night Warriors-Darkstalkers' Revenge fixed the problems Darkstalkers had and introduced 2 new characters, as well as making the bosses Huitzil and Pyron playable, but with the infamous rep Darkstalkers 1 had, Nightwarriors was ignored and became obscure in the USA, however Japan loved these fighting monsters and alone made the series successful. Morrigan, despite not being the main character (Demitri is) is by far the most popular of the monster mash. She doesn't have much of a story, she pretty much did nothing in the first Darkstalkers. In Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior, Belial passed away, due to Morrigan's fault. Morrigan was born with omnipotent powers, but her body was far too young to contain and she would have eventually exploded, taking the entire Makai universe with her. Belial was aware of this, and split Morrigan's soul into three parts, one part he kept within himself, one sealed away in a hidden land of Makai and the rest kept inside Morrigan. Belial took Morrigan as his daughter, as he had no heir to the throne. The part of Morrigan's soul eventually weaken Belial and killed him slightly before the events in Darkstalkers 3, making Morrigan the new ruler of the Aensland clan. Also, shortly after, the Vampire Savior, Jedah Dohma, resurrected himself from his death 100 years ago from being tricked from his servant Ozom by absorbing too many souls that he could digest at one time and exploding. What Ozom didn't know was that Jedah was immortal and is able to piece himself back together in a 100 years. Jedah, being a bigger backstabber than Ozom and planning to get his revenge in his century long slumber, tricked Ozom into thinking that Jedah misunderstood Ozom and felt pity. Ozom, drowning in his own guilt was unaware Jedah held his scythe right above his head. Jedah also had a hatred for Belial, because he didn't agree on his way of ruling the universe. Jedah was forced to obey him, since Belial was the only one capable of killing Jedah permanently. Hearing of Belial's death Jedah hoped to rule over Makai, but with Morrigan in his way it would not be as easy as he expected. Jedah studied on Morrigan, and learnt of the power she possessed as a newborn and what happened to it. Jedah, being the cunning creature he was, no longer looked at Morrigan as an obstacle, but as a mental food. Unsealing the part of Morrigan's soul Belial hid away, Jedah was surprised to see the part of Morrigan had a will of it's own, and desired to return to Morrigan's body more than anything. Jedah gave the part of the soul a temporary body, the soul desired to look like Morrigan so Jedah created a succubus body and gave the soul the name Lillth. With Lillith doing Jedah's work of find Morrigan and completing Morrigan's soul, Jedah would then kill Morrigan and absorb her soul, making him far stronger. What's know from here on is never completed, as this is the last chapter in the Darkstalkers series. The only confirmed event is that Morrigan and Lillth reunited. But many things could have happened involving Demitri, Jedah, Morrigan, Anita and that giant fetus in Jedah's stage. Morrigan is easily recognized by being, well a whore. In most of the Capcom VS games and stuff like Pocket Fighter, Morrigan is usually in those rosters until recently where Demitri has taken the spotlight from her. Most likely it wasn't for her appearances in those games and maybe a little help from that.... Darkstalkers cartoon that was on for a few months she woulen't be as recognized as she is now. Also, story wise, Morrigan is ridiculously strong, she's a Darkstalker of the S strength class. That's not just a fancy label, even the weakest C Class Makai beasts can kill an entire army of elite Marines. And Pyron, an immortal star god who devoured entire galaxies and was made of plasma that was over millions of degrees of heat, was easily defeated and absorbed by a weakened Demitri. An A class Darkstalker. Morrigan could kill most of the opponents in crossovers just by flickering her eyelash on them. Of course gameplay wise Morrigan isn't anything special. She's basically an Akuma who trades a hurricane kick and teleport for a little more stamina and a jet pack. And she's always low to bottom tier. But just because she's weak gameplay wise doesn't mean she wouldn't utterly destroy her opponents in a cartoon or comic. Also look at Thanos and Shuma Gorath. They're the two weakest characters in Marvel vs Capcom 2, but do some reasearch on them and see that their plot power is a complete opposite. "It's rough sometimes... Just stay on your back... " - Morrigan (Writeup courtesy of Heroic Dr Wily) Morrigan's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-2 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 9 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Spyro the Dragon, 39173 68.29% - 18186 31.71% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (1) Mario, 22084 33.19% - 44448 66.81% * Extrapolated Strength --- 19th Place 24.87% Summer 2002 was the contest for obscure fighting game characters, and Morrigan was the first of many such characters to see their time in the sun in this particular contest. Unlike most of the fighters that were in the Summer 2002 field, Morrigan actually did fairly well. Most expected her to lose her first round match to Spyro, but she actually came out and beat the hell out of him. This caused a lot of complaining, and eventually led to Morrigan being the original TJF (The Jug Factor) character; a lot of people felt like blaming boobs for their character of choice losing in this contest, and Morrigan would hardly be the only example of such. She followed this up by somewhat proving that she was no fluke in breaking 33% on Mario. This was impressive at the time (she was top 20 in the stats for that contest when they were finally invented), but it's believed now that the 2002 numbers were simply goofy for various reasons and that Morrigan is one of many characters that is vastly overrated by the 2002 stats. Either way, Morrigan has yet to return to the field and we have yet to confirm whether or not the 2002 numbers overrate her. Given how obscure Darkstalkers is, it'll likely stay this way. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 6 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 14988 48.19% - (13) Miles Edgeworth, 8763 28.18% - (22) Agent 47, 7350 23.63% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 7361 26.30% - (1) Sephiroth, 14566 52.04% - (9) Spyro the Dragon, 6062 21.66% Thanks to the NRT, Morrigan received a huge Board 8 rally and was rewarded with an even better seed than she'd got in 2002 in her long-awaited return to the bracket. She again broke 33% directly on a Noble Niner in Round 2, though she also allowed Spyro to get a lot closer than their previous match--this latter fact could be blamed either on the havoc that multi-way polls play on direct percentages (hint: using the three direct 1v1 percentages of any three characters in a multi-way poll results in a character being projected to get something other than 50% on itself), or on the fact that Morrigan's signature TJF was absent from the match picture. Either way, her performances against the Noble Nine suggest that she could be a decent midcarder, and hopefully it won't take another decade for her to get a chance to face a midcarder head-to-head. Category:Contest Histories